


On the Table (Consummate Professionals Remix)

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Omega Erik has a proposition for his coworker and fellow mutant, alpha Charles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Consummate Professionals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528845) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



“You—I’m sorry, you what?” Charles was looking up at him from his desk, blue eyes wide and astonished. He’d stopped writing on his damned notepad, hands gone still.

Erik sighed and briefly rolled his eyes, shifting his weight just slightly to the other foot. “As I said. I want you to breed me. Pay attention, Charles, this is important.”

Charles huffed. “I’m certainly paying attention now, thanks very much. Why… why… why me?” he stammered.

“Come on, Charles. You’re an intelligent, successful, and… attractive alpha, and a mutant.”

“I’m also in a wheelchair,” Charles pointed out. 

Erik sighed again. “I know that. Should you have a physical problem, I’m sure there are medications. Things.”

“Things,” Charles echoed. 

“That you can take.” 

“Yes, I understand your meaning…. Erik, we’re coworkers, you know. Haven’t you given a moment’s thought to how odd it might be, mating with your coworker—”

“Not mating,” Erik interrupted, rather sharply. “Breeding. You won’t be my mate, Charles. I don’t take mates.”

“Oh.” Charles folded his hands, nodding, and looked at him far too consideringly. Erik checked his mental walls once more; they should be able to keep Charles out, but that searching look was disconcerting nonetheless.

Erik cleared his throat. “I’ll of course draw up a shared custody agreement, and keep you informed as to when I expect to go into heat. I want to make it clear now that this situation is entirely focused on impregnation, with the understanding that you father my child, no matter how long that may take to accomplish.”

The color was high in Charles’ cheeks, and his ears were pink. “Yes. Of course. Absolutely. Understood.” He sounded breathless. 

Erik was a bit surprised; he’d expected more resistance and objections. He was somewhat at a loss, having prepared arguments in his favor. He cleared his throat, and put his hands on his pockets, ready to turn and leave Charles’ office. “Right. I’ll have the papers couriered to you once my lawyer prepares them.” He walked toward the door.

He heard Charles’ huff of laughter. “Erik. Wait.”

Erik turned.

“I’m… honored. Thank you for choosing me. I can only hope I can meet your expectations. I’m….” His lips parted for a moment, and he licked them briefly. “I’m looking forward to it.” Suddenly his eyes widened, as if he’d realized something. “Erik, tell me. Was I your first choice?”

“Yes,” Erik admitted, terse.

Charles exhaled slowly, sitting back a bit. He tapped his pen on his desk blotter; Erik felt each tap with his power. “Thank you,” he said again, finally. “I’ll let you get on with your day,” he added, and Erik opened the door.

“Goodbye, Charles,” Erik said. Thankfully he hadn’t had to put up with any alpha nonsense from him—not today, anyway.

Well. That was done, a crucial part of his plan achieved. As he stepped out into the hallway, Erik took a deep breath, and released it with a quiet sigh of relief.


End file.
